Dark Mutator
The Dark Mutator, also known as the Soul Stealer or the Soul Sucker, is a dangerous bounty hunter and member of the Dark Hunters. Biography Early life There is not much known about the Dark Mutator's early life. He originally came from an unknown tribe, and lived somewhere in the Matoran Universe. There are rumors that he was a Makuta or a Toa of Shadow, because he had access to Shadow powers. He wandered throughout many islands in the Matoran Universe, searching for work, until he discovered the Dark Hunters. Dark Hunters He was accepted by the Shadowed One and became an official member of the Dark Hunters. When he was sent on a mission with Roodaka, they got into an argument. The result was a fight between the two warriors. Finally, Roodaka ended the fight when she cut off Dark Mutator's left hand, and with an attack of her mutation Rhotuka, mutated the Dark Mutator. His armor was totally changed and deformed during the mutation, just like his whole appearance. Order of Mata Nui During his time as a Dark Hunter, he became a very skilled assassin. Many organizations became interested in him and want to hire him, such as the Order of Mata Nui. The Dark Mutator joined also the Order of Mata Nui, and was sent on many missions for them. Abilities and Traits The Dark Mutator became a very skilled bounty hunter and assassin. He preferred to work solo, instead of in a team, to avoid disagreements. When he worked alone, there was nobody who stood in the way, and he could perform his mission as he wanted. Before his mutation, Dark Mutator was a normal, Toa-like being. As a normal being, he has the ability to control Shadow powers. When he was hit by Roodaka's Mutation Rhotuka, he mutated into a weird, monstrous being. During his mutation, his mask and armor were deformed and were fused to his body, making him more vulnerable. Now he wears an armor completely made of Protosteel. The armor covers only the shoulders, the torso, and a part of the legs, to cover the mutilated and deformed parts of the body. His left hand was cut off by Roodaka, and is now replaced by a robot hand. His powers are almost completely decreased, making it very difficult to use them. His Absorption powers can only be used by channeling them through his Staff of Death. After the mutation, he became very strong as well. Mask and Tools Before his mutation, the Dark Mutator wielded a long dagger, which he used for melee Combat or to channel his Shadow Powers. He lost his dagger during the mutation. He also wore an unknown Kanohi, but after his mutation his mask was completely changed and fused to his face. During his time as a bounty hunter and also after the mutation, he wielded the Staff of Death. It was a very deadly weapon. The Dark Mutator could use his Absorption powers through this weapon to absorb somebody's soul from his/her body. He became stronger and more powerful, every time he did this; for this, he was also called the Soul Stealer or Soul Sucker. He could also use the staff as a melee weapon. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Dark Hunters